


Chappa Eye?

by MrProphet



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Chappa Eye?

Orderlies moved quickly to remove the injured from the Gateroom, while fresh SFs hurried in the opposite direction to set up sandbags for machine gun nests. Grim-faced, a group of Marines attended to the dead of both sides.

“Watch yourselves,” Major Parker warned. “These things take a lot of killing; we've got one orderly in the infirmary already where one wasn't quite dead.”

General Hammon stood at the observation window, watching the work with a grim expression on his face.

“Dr Jackson is on his way down and Colonel Carter just passed the perimeter checkpoint, sir,” Sergeant Davies reported. “General O'Neill's ETA is twenty-one hours.”

“Have Dr Jackson directed to the morgue,” the General replied. “Until the Doctor is done patching up our wounded, he's our best bet for working out what these things are. Let the engineers into the Gateroom, but maintain high alert,” he added. “First priority is the iris, then the dialling protocols.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And I want Colonel Carter in here as soon as possible.”

-

Fifteen hours after the attack and with no sign of a repeat, General Hammond assembled the senior staff for a debriefing. Drs Jackson and Fraiser began.

“Physiologically, the most obvious thing I can say is that the invaders weren't human,” Fraiser began. “From their core genetic profile on up, only the most basic phenotypes are shared – body shape, arrangement of limbs and sensory organs. They're robust to a degree that makes the jaffa look fragile. The injured prisoners seem to be ignoring their wounds altogether.”

“They aren't carrying much in the way of ID,” Dr Jackson added, “but some of the bodies have tattoos. Taken with some of the things which the prisoners have said, which I assume to be swear words of some kind... heavily debased Anglo-Norse derivation. I'll need to work on it to get much more, but they seem to call themselves  _uruk_ , and us... a wide variety of unlikely anatomical metaphors.”

“Are they related to the Goa'uld?” General Hammond asked.

“Not lingusitically.”

Hammond nodded. “Colonel Carter?”

“The incident occurred at 17:15 hours, when SG-8 embarked through the Gate to an address taken from the Ancient database,” Carter began. “The MALP showed a hostile, volcanic environment, but no signs of life in the vicinity of the Gate, which was situated on a high promontory; possibly a volcanic stack.”

“We lost contact almost as soon as SG-8 were through,” Hammond noted. “What I want to know is what happened next.”

“Well, sir, I'm not sure,” Carter admitted. “One of the fundamentals of Gate travel is that each wormhole is a one-way street. Nothing more substantial than a wavicle can pass backwards between Stargates.

“Yet the logs show that something did. Thirty-one seconds after SG-8's last contact, the wormhole experienced a massive energy surge that somehow reversed the flow, allowing the enemy force to enter the SGC. The surge also appears to have overwhelmed the iris controls and made the Stargate look like this.” She indicated the image on the screen behind her.

“What is that?” Hammond demanded.

“A distortion of the event horizon,” Carter replied. “The reversal of the flow caused a red shift in the optical emissions and focused the Gate's energy into a constricted longitudinal subset of the portal.” She swallowed hard. “Or I hope that's what it is,” she added. “Because they alternative is that the Stargate turned into a giant, flaming eye that stared at us for nine minutes.”

Hammond nodded slowly. “For now, we'll go with the first theory.”


End file.
